Monstruos bajo la cama y festivales de invierno
by Elsie River
Summary: Una pequeña escena nocturna dentro de la intimidad de la familia Murasakibara xDD Regalo de navidad para Lovelygirl84, te quiero, señorita Sharp. ¡Felices fiestas!


**En fin, esto es un poco distinto a lo que suelo hacer... Pero es una ocasión especial xD**

**Este es mi regalito de navidad para Loveligirl84. Te quiero mucho, Nuri ^^**

**Bueno, para las que leáis esta pequeña historia corta está claro que no vais a conocer a la chica que aparece aquí xD Digamos que en mis fics de Kuroko no Basket va a ser la única chica además de mi Oc oficial, Ryûna, de la que escribiré en alguna ocasión. Así que nada, aquí conoceréis a Murasakibara Miu, en una pequeña escena unos años después de lo que es la trama original de Kuroko.**

**Espero que no os disguste, aunque es una cosas un poco extraña que se me ocurrió de repente hablando con mi querida prima xD Por eso mismo se la dedico a ella, este es mi pequeño regalo estas navidades :3**

**¡Felices fiestas a todas, feliz año nuevo si no subo nada más, y pasadlo bien!**

**Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

La nieve caía al otro lado de la ventana, dejándose ver hasta que Miu cerró las cortinas moradas para que solo la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla iluminara la habitación, volviéndose a mirar al pequeño niño de pelo morado que la observaba con una gran sonrisa. Le correspondió, y fue junto a él para colocarle bien el pijama y cogerlo en brazos.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien haciendo muñecos de nieve, Atsuya? -Preguntó peinándole un poco el pelo con los dedos. Casi le llegaba a los hombros, igual que a su padre.

- ¡Sí, mucho! Papá ha hecho uno enorme, incluso más alto que él, y luego me ha levantado para ponerle el sombrero. El tío Tatsu hizo un iglú, pero papá no consiguió entrar, así que hicimos una guerra de bolas de nieve. Fue muy divertido, le di al tío con una en la cara y le llené el pelo de nieve -Contó el niño emocionándose, haciendo gestos con las manos.

- Me alegro -Rió la chica de pelo gris, mientras su hijo le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el parque, y también que luego habían ido a tomar chocolate caliente y que incluso habían comido manzanas de caramelo. Esperó paciente a que terminara de contarle todo, atendiendo a todos y cada uno de los detalles, y al mismo tiempo lo llevaba a su habitación para meterlo en la cama-. ¿Ya le has dado a papá el beso de buenas noches?

- No, quería dártelo a ti primero, mami. Por eso esperé a que llegaras.

Miu sonrió a Atsuya con cariño, y le acarició el pelo morado con suavidad mientras Atsuya se levantaba un poco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Papá, ya se lo he dado, te toca! -Exclamó el niño para llamar al chico.

- Ahora no lo quiero -Comentó Murasakibara despreocupadamente mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta, deicidiéndose entre dos paquetes de golosinas y poniendo gesto de enfado-. No deberías mimarlo tanto, Miu. Va a ser un niño de mamá.

- Atsushi, no seas así... Ven a darle las buenas noches.

- Ya no quiero que venga -Dijo el niño exactamente con el mismo tono que su padre, haciéndose el enfadado.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco suspirando. Siempre estaban igual. Se idolatraban el uno al otro y lo pasaban de maravilla juntos jugando y comiendo gominolas, pero normalmente se enfurruñaban por cualquier cosa. Tanto el padre como el hijo eran demasiado infantiles, se parecían mucho. En fin, ya sabía que Murasakibara iría más tarde a arroparlo bien cuando ya estuviera dormido, y le dejaría algún caramelo para que lo viera nada más despertarse. Una pequeña costumbre que tenía todos los días. Así que lo del beso de buenas noches no era tan importante.

Se dio cuenta de que el niño se estaba dirigiendo a abrir el pequeño cajón de las chuches que Murasakibara le había hecho en la habitación, así que se levantó e inmediatamente lo cogió en brazos.

- De eso nada, Atsuya. Ya sabes que tienes prohibidas las golosinas antes de irte a dormir, te dan pesadillas -Dijo con suavidad mientras llevaba al niño a la cama.

- Jo, mami... Papá siempre come muchas golosinas a todas horas y a él no le dices nada.

- Él hace mucho deporte, y quema todo lo que come. Además, seguro que al final papá tendrá diabetes, no podrá comer chuches nunca más, y entonces tendrá que fastidiarse mientras que tú comerás todas lo que quieras.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Podré comer delante de él para fastidiarle? -Preguntó Atsuya comenzando a emocionarse.

- No era eso lo que intentaba decir, pero supongo que sí -Contestó Miu sonriendo divertida por las ideas de su hijo.

- ¡Que os estoy oyendo! -Exclamó Murasakibara exasperado desde la otra habitación.

Madre e hijo rieron con complicidad, pero unos minutos después Miu ya había arropado al niño y había salido de su habitación cerrando la puerta. Caminó hasta su propia habitación, donde el chico de pelo morado estaba tumbado en la cama de matrimonio comiendo regaliz. Al menos respetaba la regla de nada de comer cosas crujientes que soltaran migas.

La chica le sonrió con calidez, mientras cogía su pijama de la cómoda para cambiarse.

- En serio creo que no deberías consentirle tanto -Comentó Muraakibara despreocupadamente, observando que ya se le estaban acabando las regalices.

- Tú le mimas mucho más que yo, así que no te quejes. ¿Por qué crees que quiere ir contigo a todas partes? Todos los niños quieren tener un papá divertido que juegue todo el tiempo y coma chucherías sin parar con ellos -Contestó terminando de cambiarse de ropa, para luego sentarse en la cama recogiendo las piernas.

- Los niños siempre quieren más a sus madres, sobre todo cuando estas les consienten todo. Cuando mimas demasiado a un niño pequeño pasa que... -Empezó a decir, hasta que vio cómo se abría un poco la puerta de la habitación-. ¿Ves lo que te digo?

Miu se confundió al escucharlo hablar, para luego mirar a la entrada del cuarto y ver a su hijo con cara de preocupación agarrando el pomo de la puerta con timidez.

- No quiero dormir solo, tengo miedo... El tió Tatsu me dijo que había un monstruo debajo de mi cama y que me comería por la noche -Susurró Atsuya mirando con miedo hacia el pasillo.

- Ya estamos otra vez... -Comentó Murasakibara con gesto cansado pensando en las malditas bromas de Himuro-. En cuanto lo vea lo aplastaré por andar contando esas estúpidas historias para dar miedo a los niños.

- ¿Quieres dormir aquí, Atsuya? -Preguntó Miu inmediatamente con una suave sonrisa. Así era ella siempre, una mamá cariñosa que hacía lo que fuera para que su hijo se sintiera a gusto.

- ¿Puedo? -Preguntó el niño, comenzando a sonreír esperanzado.

- Oh, cielo, claro que...

- No -Cortó Murasakibara con seriedad. Se quedó mirando a su hijo al ver que de repente lo observaba pidiendo clemencia-. He dicho que no y es que no, deja de mirarme así. Tú tienes a mamá todos los días, así que por las noches ella es toda para mí. Te chinchas.

- ¡Eres muy malo, papá! -Exclamó el niño enfadado, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Atsushi, no le digas esas cosas, ya no eres un niño pequeño -Le regañó la chica de pelo gris, levantándose para caminar hacia el niño-. Claro que puedes dormir con nosotros, Atsuya. Ven conmigo, dormirás en el centro de la cama para estar con los dos. Mañana hablaremos con el tío Tatsuya y volverás a dormir en tu cuarto.

El niño asintió, y cuando Miu lo acostó en medio de la cama se quedó mirando a Murasakibara con una sonrisa burlona.

- Mami me prefiere a mí antes que a ti. Te chinchas -Dijo imitando las palabras de su padre, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Que sepas que eres adoptado -Dijo el chico de pelo morado cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Gigante trolero! -Exclamó el niño de ojos grises, comenzando a enfadarse.

- Enano mimado -Le contestó Murasakibara para picarle aun más.

- Muy bien, me voy a dormir al sofá -Dijo Miu sin más, cerrando los ojos exasperada para después levantarse de la cama de nuevo. Así estaban todos los días-. Vosotros quedaos aquí discutiendo.

- ¡No, nos portaremos bien! -Dijeron los dos a la vez en voz alta, agarrando su pijama para que no se fuera.

La chica sonrió satisfecha, y por fin los tres se acomodaron en la cama, tapándose para no tener frío. No habían bajado la persiana, y podían ver la nieve caer. Atsuya le dio la espalda a su padre para picarle, pero más bien era para poder abrazar mejor a su madre. En respuesta ella le acarició el pelo morado con cariño.

- ¿Quieres un cuento para dormir mejor? -Preguntó dulcemente.

- Quiero el festival del invierno.

- Cómo no... -Susurraron los dos a la vez suspirando cansados, pero aun así sonriendo.

La historia del festival de invierno era cuando contaban cómo se habían dado cuenta de que se gustaban el uno al otro, por así decirlo. Era una de las historias que más gustaban a Atsuya, la pedía tantas noches que la pareja ya estaba perfectamente coordinada para contarla sin hacerse un lío. Miu arropó al niño, mientras Murasakibara se acomodaba junto a él.

- Hacía ya por lo menos tres meses que nos conocíamos, pero no habíamos empezado con muy buen pie -Comenzó la chica de pelo gris, colocando el codo sobre la almohada para poder apoyarse en su mano-. Él siempre se metía conmigo, y yo le respondía enfadada. Así que no nos llevábamos precisamente bien.

- Tu madre se dedicaba a quitarme las golosinas y a reñirme diciendo que debía comer cosas más sanas. Me sacaba de mis casillas.

- Y tu padre no dejaba de meterse con mi altura y le hacía gracia tirarme del pelo y robarme los coleteros cuando me lo trenzaba. Pero bueno, intentábamos no matarnos cuando nos encontrábamos -Rió animada al recordarlo, y más al ver la sonrisa del chico-. Y llegó el día del festival de invierno, al que yo tuve que asistir sola porque mis amigas consiguieron tener una cita... al llegar a la fiesta pensé que me había arreglado para nada. Pero entonces él apareció, y se quedó mirándome tan embobado que se le cayó la bolsa de gominolas al suelo.

- A mamá le gustaba llevar el pelo trenzado, pero ese día lo llevaba totalmente suelto, con horquillas de copos de nieve a conjunto con su yukata. Ese día decidí portarme bien y decirle que estaba guapa.

- Papá en cambio iba con ropa normal, pero aun así tuve que reconocer que estaba muy bien. Fue un poco borde conmigo aun cuando intentaba hacerme un cumplido, como siempre. Pero ese día decidí hacer una oferta de paz. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue comprar dos manzanas de caramelo, y acercarme a él para ofrecerle una.

- Aquella vez realmente fue la primera en la que tu madre me pareció un poco simpática. Nos comimos las manzanas, y como me dio tanta pena me ofrecí a quedarme un rato con ella.

Aunque en ese momento se llevaran mal, recordaban lo bien que lo habían pasado ese día. Miu desde luego no se arrepintió de haber ido sola al festival, al final se había ido con algo mucho mejor.

Mirándose de vez en cuando con una suave sonrisa, contaron al niño el resto de la historia. Habían paseado juntos por todos los puestos del festival, probando la comida y jugando a algunas cosas para ganar premios. La verdad, para no ser amigos se habían reído mucho y no se habían aburrido en algún momento. Pero para Atsuya su momento preferido de la historia era cuando contaban la parte de los fuegos artificiales.

- Ya que habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos esa noche y estábamos solos, fuimos hasta el campo con el resto de la gente para ver los fuegos artificiales desde cerca. Pero resulta que había mucha más gente de la que pensábamos, así que tuvimos que quedarnos atrás. Y como tu madre era tan bajita era imposible que pudiera ver algo. Decidí ser bueno con ella, así que...

- Me levantó con un solo brazo hasta su hombro para que pudiera ver bien los fuegos -Susurró Miu cortándole, sonriendo tiernamente mientras alargaba un poco la mano para posarla suavemente en el brazo de su marido-. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba, a pesar de que chocáramos. Y el resto... bueno, es otra historia.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Atsuya no había llegado a escuchar el final de la historia. Ya se había dormido hacía unos pocos minutos, y respiraba con tranquilidad apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano cerrada.

Inconscientemente, el niño se dio media vuelta sobre la cama, y abrazó a su padre con fuerza mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. Murasakibara suspiró cansado, pero aun así rodeó a Atsuya con el brazo para que estuviera más cómodo sin tener que moverse mucho, y se aseguro de que estuviera bien tapado. Miu observó la escena conmovida, y sonrió tiernamente a su marido mientras se acercaba un poco más a ellos para poder dormir juntos.

Ese año llevarían a Atsuya al festival de invierno, y verían juntos los fuegos artificiales.

_**FIN**_

_Kuroko no Basket y Murasakibara Atsushi no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_Murasakibara Miu y Atsuya son dos personajes creados por mí._


End file.
